


Stench

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Series: Cacophony of Everything: Polyninja Ficlets [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Tragedy, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, Deconstruction, Destruction, Dismemberment, Electricity, Elemental Surge, Gen, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, One Survivor, Scents & Smells, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: Jay is left alone





	Stench

**Author's Note:**

> wrote a drabble while I was sad
> 
> sorry :(

It wreaked.

Jay could almost see the blood in the air. And it was  _ everywhere _ .

His gi was now a dark purple, even his hood and mask were splattered. Pools stretched out on industrial, concrete floors. The tormentors were long gone, only leaving the aftermath and the survivor. 

His body felt like iron, dumb and useless, as he just stared. He’d simply woken up to this. They’d bashed him on the head before they left.

It wasn’t too bad last he remembered. Cole was bleeding out on the floor, breath shallow, his entire body battered. And they were mercilessly pummeling Kai, who hung in chains, coughing up blood. Zane was hiccuping on sobs, incapacitated as they disassembled him, stuck watching like Jay. Lloyd screamed on the other side of the warehouse and Nya was completely missing.

Cole was stone dead. He stared blankly up at the ceiling, blood curling in his wounds as it cooled. It seemed impossible, Cole was a fucking tank, nothing had ever stopped him before.

Jay managed to find wobbly arms when Kai sputtered, a splash of blood squirting out of his mouth. Jay dragged himself over, tears dripping with snot into the blood. He pulled Kai’s head into his lap, running blood-soaked fingers through his hair.

“Kai, you’re gonna be okay, it’s gonna be alright, I can fix this, I’ll fix it, it’s gonna be okay!” Kai just blinked slowly, and Jay could only watch as the fire literally  died in his eyes. His jaw twitched, but he was gone too soon. His eyes rolled back and the breath sighed out of him, punctuated with a watery dribble of blood down his cheek.

Jay knew he was dead. He knew they were all dead. And he couldn’t deny it. And it terrified him. He just held the dead elemental in his arms, staring. His clothes were wet, and stuck to him.

Sitting in a puddle of blood, Jay’s entire being quaked as he sucked in a cry. And the resulting screech sent electricity everywhere. It felt like he would explode. And as his lightning stretched, it touched the entire warehouse. Lloyd’s dismembered and mangled body, Nya, naked in a her own puddle of crimson disgust, bits of Zane smashed everywhere, a piece of his face still holding his last moment of remorse. Every nerve, every atom was fried when Jay’s voice died, cracking and hollowing into huffing sobs.

And the boy sat there in the stench of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda vent. I have a weird thing with gore and blood. It's complicated..
> 
> Idk guys, thought I'd share this with 'ya but I wanna thank everyone again for the overwhelming support I got last week when I went through a little dip. It was so harrowing to see all of you being patient and understanding. Thank you all. And thanks for reading


End file.
